The Lost Prince
by ladiesman271
Summary: A story that is about a prince lost in a seperate dimension. 16 years later he's a 'normal' boy and starts to use his powers. not complete. I dont even know how it ends.
1. The beggining

**This is my first story so bare with me.**

You hear loud footsteps coming down a lowly lit hall with the smell of smoke in the air.

Then out of the darkness a tall elagantly dressed man with dirty blonde hair with an elagantly dressed redheaded woman who looks like she just went through alot of pain.

She screams"I Can't go on!"in a english accent.

"Yes you can!" the man says with an Irish accent.

TOOF! BOOOOM!

The ground shakes heavily slowing the couples pace to a near stopping , they arive at a wall they both start chanting lightly "OH SA WEA TONOTHO COWEANEA." The portal to the Mortal realm opens and they both stop chanting.

WHOOSH BOOOOFLEMFLEMOOM

"Go go now before its to late!"The man shouts at the top of his lungs.

"No I'm not leaving without you, not again."

BWOOOOOOOM

Suddenly out of the smoke is a figure on a horse wearing nothing but leather. He was tall slim and nothing but bones and his skull was on fire.

This man screams in a loud booming voice"I Am here for you King Kareno!"

"You will never get me!SIHANEOTH NUTRATH POOSA."

Then the skelatal figure starts to fade.

"Arrrrgh." he says riding towards them violently.

"Quickly, put the baby through the portal he'll be safe in the Mortal realm."

WAWAWAWAW WOWOWOWOWOW BEWEM

**SIXTEEN YEARS LATER!**

**I know it's a stretch but go with it.**

**ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY!**

"Alex, hurry or you'll be late for school!" Shouts a medium sized woman with blonde hair.

"Coming Mom!"Yells a Six foot Five slim figure with blondish-red hair"Mom my ears are starting to go pointy again."

"I'll Remember to call the doctor again,"She says with a worried look on her face."did you remember everything?"

SLAM

"I'm Off to work Honey!"Shouts a tall, brown haired man in a fancy suit.

"See you later Honey!"She shouts back."Oh wait you forgot your lunch! He'll figure it out soon enough."

And thats the end of chpt. you next chapter.


	2. the walk to the bus

**My first story so bear with me on this.**

"Freak."

"Loser." Said the voices that bounced around in Alex's head.

"Why havent I done away with them I mean I know I can."

FLASHBACK!

It's A windy day with the smell of fall in the air with leaves falling down. We join an 8 year-old Alex with his only friend Rachael.

"Who would win in a fight, Rainbow dash or Twilight Sparkle?"she said.

"I Don't know, why are you asking me?"he answered back.

"Well I need an outside opinion."

"Well don't ask me, ask a Bronie."

"Well you are technically one." she yelled back.

(Don't judge me for this!)

"You got me there I'd say, Twilight Sparkle."

We look up on Rachael to find her multi- colered hair covering her dark purple eyes like blue jacket with white lightning bolts was a bit big on her but she didn't care.

"Its Rainbow Dash, DUHHHHHH." she yells louder than before.

"Well I dont know, but do you want to see a cool trick I can do?"

"Sure." she said unsurely.

Alex picks up a leaf and sets it in his hand and starts to stare at it. A small but noticeable breeze blows through right as the leaf starts to float and change then it changes into a flower. Alex then hands it to Rachael who then laughs and blushes.

BACK TO NORMAL TIME

Alex then arrives at the bus stop right as his now girl-friend Rachael does. He puts his arm around her and snaps his fingers and some flowers appear.

"I Still don't know how you do it but it is amazing."She said amazed.

**Thank you for reading for the ones that do read.**


	3. The Voice

**My first story so bear with me**

**(we pick up where we left off)**

We pick up later at the same see the now fifteen year-old Rachael with her rainbow hair covering her left purple-blue has her blue jacket with lightning bolts on the arms with her white tanktop underneath. We then look over to Alex's long reddish-blonde hair and bluish-green eyes and blue jeans with his "have a life" one-up mushroom shirt.

"I told you, it's magic," Alex said. "I see you still have that jacket."

"Why would I get rid of it? My original parents gave it to me when I was a baby," said Rachael.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRR PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Then the bus pulls up right as they start to kiss.

"Break it it up," says a low grumbling voice.

"Awwwwwwwwww come on," said Alex.

"You know the rules," said the voice.

"Come on Rachael, you know where we sit."

On the way to school a mysterious voice popped into Alex's head.

"Join me Prince Aireckoth and we shall live eternally," said the voice.

Alex's expression changed to an angry-uncomfortable look.

"Alex, you ok?" said Rachael, bringing Alex back to reality.

"Yea, yea it's nothing. I'm just a bit sleepy, thats all," he replied.

LATER AT SCHOOL

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNN NNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

"Time for class, baby see you later," said Alex.

"Bye! Love you," replied Rachael.

Alex's POV

"Math class. Worst class ever!"Alex screamed a little too loudly.

" !" yelled the math teacher (Men wont date her so she is a slut!).

"Yes Ms.K ?"he replied with a frown.

"I said to call me , anyways you shouldn't call math qoute 'worst subject ever' end qoute because you have the whole class to ourselves."she said winking

**Because I don't know how to change the rating so I can't do this scene but I can tell you it is a sex scene so I I'm sorry. Anywho, the next chapter is a talk scene.**


	4. 1st talk scene

**My first story so bear with me.**

**"Hello and welcome to the 1st talk scene I'm your host Ladiesman271 and here are you favorite characters."**

The lights turn on revealing a table with around 10 people.

"Now to introduce them, you know Alex, Rachael, and The Mysterious Head Voice."

They all wave at the "camera".

"And so we don't reveal his true identity we cant talk to the Mysterious Head , lets go over to the lovebirds Alex and Rachael."

"Hi,"they both reply.

"Alex when exactly did you discover your 'powers'?"

"About when I was 7, I stared at a coin for about 30 seconds and then it started to float, after that bigger and bigger things started to float and then they started to turn into things, if I imagined a flower one would appear."Alex replied creating a rose which he gives to Rachael who then blushes.

"Okay,"Ladiesman returns to the subject "Rachael how long have you two been going out?"

"About four years, but it's still going strong,"she replies

"You might be wondering who the other people are, well this story isn't over yet so most of the characters haven't been revealed and those two at the very beggining of this story, well it will be about halfway through the story before we see them again, well this chapter was short but all good things must come to an end , Oh wait Alex I almost forgot to ask how was that sex scene?"

"There was a sex scene! Alex! Was there a sex scene Ladiesman?"shouted Rachael

"No I just had to put something at the bottom of the page so I put 'sex scene' at the bottom, so don't worry he's still yours."

"Oh thank goodness, I actually thought there was one."she said hugging Alex tighter.

"CHOKING AIR CHOKING!"screamed Alex.

"Oh, sorry." said Rachael loosening up a little.

"Yea you don't want to kill the hero before he becomes one."Ladiesman laughed.

"WHAT!"Rachael and Alex scream in unison.

"We will have to finish that another time because my hand is cramping from all this typing."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Rachael and Alex both scream.

"What?" Ladiesman replies.

"What do you mean by he's a hero?"Rachael asks.

"No more questions our times up plus my hand cramped so I have to get some medicine for it!"Ladiesman screams in pain.


	5. The secrets

**My first story so bear with me**

**This is the first chapter after the 1st talk scene so as it says above bear with me.**

**Rachael's POV**

"Now this is a class, Art class."I said not knowing what was to come.

"Listen up everybody, LISTEN THE FUCK TO ME FOR A SECOND OK!?" screamed at the class not knowing nobody was talking"ok, our upcoming project is ... we are making family trees."

At that moment I thought 'Oh shit am I in trouble' (You may think why is she in trouble... she's an orphan!).

"Uhhhhhh for me do you mean my origanal or current family."I said a little too loud.

Then they all went quiet, I started hearing whispers in the background most of them came from the gossipers 'what does she mean by that?'. 'she's an orphan!'. I had heard it all before 'she's an orphan nobody wanted her' 'shes unwanted' I never had a boyfriend before Alex.I ran out of the room crying.I felt like nobody liked me, like nobody cared for me.I ran straight for the principal's office. I didn't stop til' I got I got there they brought Alex up to comfort me... it worked. I didn't go back to class though, they had Alex walk me home because he's the only one I trust.

"What happend back there, explain everything," Alex said stopping me.

"Nothing, it's nothing."I replied like it was nothing.

"Rachael 'Rainbow' Greenway, what happend back there,"he replied asserting his authority.

So I told him everything except who started he looked like someone told him I had he started heading back to the school.

"Alex, no ...don't! You dont love me do you?!"I screamed at him.

Then at that very moment he turned around and snapped his fingers and a little white rose appeared and he said...

"I will always love you, no matter what... ok?"he whispered my ear.

"Oh shit somebody saw you summon that rose go go go!" I screamed.

Just then a figure on a horse rode up and gave Alex single was small and looked like it had a small galaxy in it.(HINT! HINT!)Then he rode off laughing dissappeared in a puff of smelly black smoke.

"Can you do that!?"I screamed.

He shruged"I don't know, mabye!"

"Then why are you late all the time?"

He shruged some more.

"Is all you can do is shrugging?"

He shrugged even more.

**THANKS FOR READING.**


	6. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

**This is my first story so bear with me.**

**nopov**

**We see** Rachael and Alex running for their lives from 'The Rider'. Then Rachael gets picked up and turned into a then picks up the snowglobe and starts to cry.

CRASH BOOOOOOOM

Alex wakes up with a start. He checks his clock and it reads 5:30 he gets up and takes a wonders about the day before and who that rider was.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"What THE FUCK !?"he screamed in panic noticing a house downtown had blownup "oh fuck that's the orphanage Rachael was supposed to visit that today!"He runs for the door not even caring that he was only wearing a robe.

He finally gets there to see the firemen leave he goes up to one and asks

"Where is Rachael Greenway?He asked with a stern voice.

"Oh her, she's alright. Most of the people wern't affected by the it was one HELL of an explosion!"one of the fireman screamed

Alex walks over to Rachael to find her crying then he noticed it, she was missing her jacket.

"What, where is your jacket?" he said half-crying.

"I don't know I had it with me as always then the blast happened and the jacket the only thing left from my original parents!"she cried hugging Alex.

"Hold on a second 'KIENOTH SATHURITH FOTUH' ."he said entering a mental state.

Then a flash of light and her jacket lightning bolted sky blue jacket appeaered out of nowhere un-singed, un-burned and completely clean.

"OH MY GOSH IS THAT MY JACKET?!"Rachael screamed at Alex.  
Alex hands her the jacket and she kisses him (I don't know how people kiss for so long. When do they come up for air?) She releases her kiss and he blushes, straightens his robe, and says.  
"I should save your jacket more often!"then he walks her back to his house.

END OF CHAPTER SEE YOU SOON


	7. The Reveal

**My first story so bear with me**

On their walk home Alex digs into his pocket and pulls out the marble 'The Rider' gave him.

"What is this anyway?"he asked

"I don't know, what are you looking at me for?" Rachael replied

"And how did he know that you would be there?" he asked again

"He probally tapped into our minds."she said doubtfully.

All of a sudden a black orb started to form around the two.

"What's happening!?" Rachael screamed.

"I don't know."Alex replied with a shrug.

Then the orb started to float and it got higher and higher until it, you see a five-year old boy scream.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Back in the orb...They finally stop right as Rachael was going to now find themselves in a half-destroyed castle.

"What the fuck are we doing in Ireland?"Rachael asks.

"How do you know if we are in Ireland?"Alex replies.

"Welcome we are The Guardians ,the eternal knights of this castle, and who are you?"a mysterious figure asks.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"Rachael and Alex both replied.

A tall figure entered the kinda looked like a mixture of a statue and a robot.

"TIS THE PRINCE HATH RETURNED!"he yelled.

Slowly more of these 'gaurdians' approached and started yelling that two hooded people appeared and took off their hoods.

"STOP!"they both yelled in unison.

One looked kinda short with red hair like a flat other was taller with blonde hair.(These are NOT Alex's real parents so don't bother me with that.)They wore green robes with golden higlights.

"Who are you?"questioned Alex.

"We are the keepers of the care for the are you?"they replied.

"I am Alex Ricanthro and this is Rachael Greenway!"he replied

"'gasp' The prince has returned! Go tell the king."the red haired one told a Gaurdian.

**'SHOCK'. FIND OUT MORE NEXT TIME!**


End file.
